Cadeau de Noël
by CloudieAlchemist
Summary: Noël approchait à grand pas au QG de Central. L’esprit de la fête était présent. Tous étaient excités à l’idée de passer le réveillon avec leurs proches. Tous ? Non ! Pairing: EdxRoy,RoyxEd, Ne tient pas compte de l'anime, du film ou du manga


**Notes** : Tout d'abord Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes :)

Pour l'occasion, une fic spéciale arrive, lol

Elle n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic principale 'L'Alchimie Aujourd'hui ?'

Celle-ci se passe à Central à Noël donc, lorsque les frères ont retrouvé leur corps. Je ne tiens pas compte de l'anime ou du film ou même du manga XD

Je précise aussi que c'est un one-shot, donc pas de suite prévu, quoique peut-être une sequel pour nouvel, mais faudra attendre après la nouvelle année alors XD

Bon, passons à l'histoire !

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Cadeau de Noël**

Noël approchait à grand pas au QG de Central. Les décorations fleurissaient dans tout le quartier général. Sapins au coin des couloirs et des bureaux, guirlandes lumineuses ou non…. L'esprit de la fête était présent. Chez tous les soldats, cet esprit grandissait à mesure que l'heure-H approchait.

Tous étaient excités à l'idée de passer le réveillon avec leurs proches. Tous ? Non !

Deux personnes n'étaient pas dans la joie du réveillon. Or celui-ci était dans seulement quelques heures ! Dans une chambre des dortoirs de l'armée, un adolescent… non, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'or était couché sur le lit de sa chambre. Observant le plafond sale, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son jeune frère…

En effet, Ed avait réussi à rendre son corps à son frère et par la même occasion, récupéra ses membres manquants. Alphonse était actuellement à Risembool, récupérant de ces nombreuses années passées en tant qu'armure.

Pourquoi alors, Ed était-il ici à Central, seul, au lieu de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa seule famille et ses amis ? Car avoir Alphonse dans son corps de chair ne pouvait qu'être le meilleur des cadeaux… Non ? eh bien non….

Il devait revenir ici. Pourquoi ? Ed ne le savait pas lui-même. Quelque chose lui avait dicté de venir dans la capitale d'Amestris et il se retrouvait maintenant, là, sur un lit au matelas peu accueillant. Soupirant, le blond se leva et décida de faire un tour…

oOo

Dans un bureau illuminé par les décorations, un homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, le stylo à la main et une pile de papier devant lui. Oh, ce n'était même pas un problème de devoir rester ici pour le réveillon. Pas du tout, puisque personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

Oh bien sur, bien des filles avaient essayé de l'inviter pour la fête de Noël. Cependant, il n'avait fait que de refuser leur invitation. Aucune n'étaient tentantes. Et pourtant !

Même la branche de gui qu'Havoc avait accroché au-dessus de la porte de son bureau n'avait que désespéré davantage le jeune colonel.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour observer le neige tomber dehors, devant le QG. Encore un Noël seul où il rentrerait le plus tard possible pour pouvoir s'occuper et ne penser à rien….

oOo

Alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, pourquoi il ne le savait pas, ses pas l'emmenèrent droit au bureau de son supérieur. Là aussi une question sans réponse. Cependant lorsqu'il aperçu de la lumière s'en émanant, il fut surpris. Le blond ne pensait pas que le noiraud resterait au quartier pour la fête !

Il s'avança et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte. Il s'arrêta. Une nouvelle question le taraudait. Pourquoi diable s'occuper de ce bâtard ? Il soupira et ne tenant pas compte de son esprit, il écouta son instinct et ouvrit la porte.

oOo

Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Roy se retourna pour apercevoir sur le pas de l'entrée, un jeune blond très connu. La surprise illumina un instant son visage. Son masque d'indifférence se remit vite en place lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« FullMetal, quelle surprise de te voir ici. Je pensais que tu restais à Risembool.

- Oui, je sais, je le pensais aussi, murmura t-il. Je me demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis venu ici, rajouta t-il pour lui.

- Alphonse est également à Central dans ce cas.

- Non… Il est resté se reposer à Risembool…

- Vraiment ?… Tu es donc tout seul dans les dortoirs ?

- Quelle belle déduction Colonel, répondit sarcastiquement Ed. Vous avez trouvés ça tout seul ? »

Ne voulant pas se disputer ave son subordonné le soir du réveillon, il ne répondit rien. Le noiraud se contenta de soupirer et de se retourner vers la vitre.

« Très bien FullMetal. Venons-en au but. Que me vaux ta visite à une heure si tardive ? » demanda t'il.

Le blond entra légèrement dans la pièce. Etonné par la non-réponse à son sarcasme, il fixa le dos de son supérieur avant de prendre la parole.

« j'avais vu de la lumière et…

- Evidemment, tu pensais que j'allais travailler dans le noir ? »

Sentant l'ironie dans sa voix, l'alchimiste passa également sans y tenir d'importance. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'âme au dispute ce soir…

« Vous allez rester ici toute la nuit ? demanda t'il »

Roy fit face au jeune homme.

« Te préoccuperais-tu de mon cas, FullMetal ? »

Il vit le sourire narquois de son commandant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait. C'était plutôt les paroles du noiraud. Une légère rougeur apparue sans qu'il puisse la contrer.

Oui c'était vrai. Il se souciait du colonel comme tous les membres de l'équipe. C'était tout à fait normal, il n'y avait rien d'autre… N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme aux yeux obscurs sourit doucement, puis attrapa son manteau accroché à la chaise. Ed avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de rester ici pour occuper son esprit, il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. L'alchimiste de feu se dirigea vers son subordonné.

« Non, tu as raison, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Ah ok. Je retourne dans ma chambre, fit le blond.

- Tu… tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda t'il avant qu'il n'ait pas s'éloigner.

Les yeux d'or s'ouvrirent d'ébahissement. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le colonel lui avait bien proposé de venir chez lui ! Même Roy ne revenait pas de ses propres mots. Mais…

« C'est le réveillon, vous avez autre chose de prévu…

- Non, justement, alors…. Et puis se sera mieux que de rester dans les dortoirs, non ? »

Ed réfléchit un cours instant. Son supérieur avait raison : c'était encore préférable de l'accompagner chez lui plutôt que de rester seul dans un dortoir mal-chauffé de surcroît…

« Vous êtes sûr…

- Oui, FullMetal, alors décide-toi, soupira t'il.

- … d'accord, je veux bien…

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Les deux alchimistes se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand le blond s'arrêta brutalement sur le pas de la porte. Roy s'arrêta quelques pas en avant et se retourna.

« Eh bien FullMetal, on est scotché au sol ? » demanda t-il narquoisement.

Le jeune homme avait les joues légèrement rosies alors qu'il regardait en haut. Il pointa du doigt l'objet qu'il fixait : le branche de gui !

Roy leva le regard et :

« FullMetal ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'une branche de gui ?

- Mais c'est du gui… fit-il

- Oui, merci, je sais, je viens de le dire… c'est Havoc qui a voulu l'accrocher, soupira le noiraud.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a FullMetal ?

- C'est une tradition… enfin sous le gui…., rougit-il

- FullMetal, ne me dit pas que tu veux respecter la tradition avec moi ? demanda le plus âgé des deux avec un sourire supérieur.

- Non ! s'écria le jeune. Enfin…. C'est pas ça…, c'est que… enfin…. Mais…. Je…. » bégaya t-il.

Roy soupira une fois de plus pendant cette soirée, s'approcha du blond et se pencha en avant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune colonel ne s'éloigne d'un alchimiste étonné.

« Soulagé FullMetal ?

- Bâtard ! Espèce de pervers, non mais ça va pas de… » hurla Ed.

Il fut interrompu par un doigt déposé sur ses lèvres.

« Du calme FullMetal. Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment approprié ce soir. Et puis n'oublie pas que nous sommes toujours au quartier général et que donc je suis ton supérieur, » fit l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Le blond se tut. Il continua cependant à lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux. Le noiraud retira son doigt et se retourna pour sortir de son bureau. Le blond attendit un instant, ravala sa colère et soupira bruyamment. Il suivit ensuite son commandant en fermant la porte.

oOo

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. En voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé, le teint rougit se préoccuper de cette branche de gui, il n'avait put se retenir. Le noiraud avait eu une envie soudaine et voilà le résultat !

Enfin, ces quelques secondes n'avaient pas été si terrible que ça, au contraire…

oOo

Edward rejoignit son colonel à côté de la voiture pour l'accompagner chez lui…

Attendez.

Pourquoi **SON** colonel ?! Depuis quand était-il le _sien_ ?

Et pourquoi avoir accepter son invitation ? Pourquoi d'abord le lui avait-il proposé ?? Bref…

La chose qui le taraudait le plus était surtout cette histoire de gui… Il se repassait sans cesse la scène. Le colonel l'avait embrassé…. Enfin pas un vrai baiser… mais tout de même ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu la branche accrochée, son esprit s'était tout de suite arrêté sur la tradition et sur le noiraud… peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal…

oOo

Le chemin s'était déroulé en silence, personne n'avait pris la parole. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la demeure du noiraud, il était 22h00 passé…

Avec étonnement, le blond constata que l'habitat de son supérieur était en fait un petit appartement.

L'intérieur était accueillant, bien que très peu décoré avec les objets de la saison…

Une petite entrée se trouvait derrière la porte. Au fond de ce bout de couloir se trouvait la chambre à coucher du noiraud. Ed ne put cependant savoir la composition de celle-ci, il n'allait pas se rendre là-bas juste pour savoir !

A côté de la chambre, on pouvait voir une salle de bain.

A gauche de l'entrée, plusieurs placards s'y trouvaient, contenant sûrement quelques affaires personnelles telles que livres et autres.

A droite, on pouvait apercevoir le salon composé d'un sofa et d'un fauteuil, une table-basse et quelques étagères remplies de livres. Il y avait aussi quelques photos et un poste radio (NDLA : pas de télévision, même si quelques guirlandes lumineuses, lol)

En face du salon se trouvait la cuisine avec une table, trois chaises, un fourneau au bois, une bassine à sel pour conserver les aliments au frais et une cuisinière au bois ainsi que plusieurs armoires et autres ustensiles.

« Installe-toi, » fit-il en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Le blond enleva son manteau rouge, l'accrocha à côté de celui de l'homme aux yeux sombres. Ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la cuisine où Ed le suivit.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda t-il alors qu'il ouvrit un placard avec quelques bouteilles de whisky, de gin et de vodka.

- Vous comptiez vous saoulez ce soir ? fit le blond

- Oui, peut-être…. Murmura ce dernier en refermant l'armoire pour en ouvrir un second où se trouvait du café et du cacao. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, rajouta t-il.

- Pourquoi vous…

- Que veux-tu faire quand tu es seul, FullMetal ? Il faut bien s'occuper, » dit-il

Le noiraud sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon avec deux tasses de café. Le jeune le suivit, ses yeux affichant une lueur de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais cru que son supérieur soit aussi seul… pas avec l'air et le confiance en lui qu'il affichait. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment seul, ayant son frère. Le colonel, lui, l'était totalement.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé avec Havoc et les autres ? questionna t-il

- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans cette ambiance-ci le soir du réveillon. En plus, toutes les femmes en auraient après moi, et je n'en ai pas franchement envie, » répondit-il en soupirant et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Edward s'assit à côté de lui. Il commençait à voir le vrai visage de Mustang et cela lui faisait de la peine.

« Et Hawkeye…, commença le jeune blond

- Elle a bien le droit d'être en famille avec son grand-père, non ?

- Hughes a bien dû….

- Oui, comme tous les ans, et tous les ans je refuse.

- Pourquoi…

- FullMetal… Hughes doit s'occuper de sa famille, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi en plus ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Roy buvant par petite gorgée sa boisson chaude, et Ed fixant la surface de sa tasse.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question FullMetal. Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Central au lieu de passer les fêtes avec ton frère ?

- Je, je… Je ne sais pas…, » finit-il par dire.

Le noiraud le regarda étonné.

« Quelque chose m'a poussé à revenir mais je ne sais pas quoi… C'était comme un sentiment au fond de moi qui me disait de revenir, mais… » expliqua t-il.

L'adulte ne l'interrogea pas davantage. Ed était confus, ce n'était pas la peine de le rendre encore plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Roy posa la question qui le tourmentait.

« Serais-tu venu pour… rendre ta montre en argent ? » demanda t-il, essayant de camoufler les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Le blond fut surpris par cette question. Il resta un instant immobile, réfléchissant à la demande de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était revenu ? Non… Non ce n'était pas ça…

« Non…, ce n'est pas ça… je…. Je n'y avais même pas pensé…

- Et…. Maintenant… cela t'est-il venu à l'esprit ?….

- Non, en réalité je…. J'avais toujours imaginé quitter l'armée une fois que Alphonse aurait retrouvé son corps… Pourtant, maintenant… maintenant que je suis confronté à cette situation, je n'ai pas le sentiment de devoir donner ma résiliation… expliqua le jeune blond, puis après un moment de silence. Et puis… J'ai peut-être envie de rester lorsque je sais que le gouvernement risque de changer… Le Führer et les homonculus étant morts…

- Alors, tu veux savoir comment va évoluer les choses ?

- Oui… Mais, vous, Colonel, vous êtes sur la liste des commandants qui se feront élire par Central ?

- Oui c'est vrai, soupira t-il. Maintenant, c'est la dernière étape pour achever mon but…

- C'est peut-être ça que j'ai envie de voir… ce que vous allez faire pour changer le pays…

- Me ferais-tu confiance, FullMetal ?

- Hum, fit ce dernier gêné… Je ne devrais pas ?…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…. En fait, je, commença Roy, je devrais te remercier pour croire que je puisse changer quelque chose… Cela aide de savoir que des gens vous soutienne, » termina t-il.

Oui, Ed le savait très bien. Pendant toute sa quête, le noiraud l'a soutenu, le protégeant même si le blond ne le reconnaissait pas à chaque fois. Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois, chacun plongé dans sa boisson chaude.

Puis, le jeune alchimiste reprit la parole.

« Cela m'étonne que vous habitez dans un appartement. Je pensais que les gradés avaient plus de revenus, et les alchimistes d'Etat gradés encore plus…

- Oui, c'est bien le cas, mais je préfère habiter ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de posséder un manoir ou même une maison lorsque je suis seul à y loger.

- Mais, vous vous marierez bien un jour avec Hughes qui vous le répète sans arrêt, alors…

- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, fit-il… Pas avec tous les pêchés que j'ai commis…

- Ce n'est pas valable ! Moi aussi j'ai commis des pêchés ! j'ai enfermer mon frère pendant près de huit ans dans une armure ! Pourtant… même si l'on a voulu réparer mon, notre erreur, on ne peut pas oublier… Alphonse m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il faut vivre avec cela sur le cœur… Il faut continuer d'avancer…

- Tu es jeune, FullMetal, tu peux bien te permettre d'avancer….

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux ! s'indigna presque le blond. Personne ne vous en veut pour ce que vous avez fait… Ce n'était pas votre faute, c'était des ordres, vous n'aviez pas le choix… Hawkeye, Hughes et les autres… Tout le monde est avec vous… Winry vous a pardonné parce qu'elle sait que vous ne le vouliez pas… Alors continuer d'avancer, comme nous tous, comme Al, termina Ed.

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas avancer ? fit-il.

- Je…. Je ne sais même pas où aller, alors pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? chuchota t-il.

- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas maintenant, mais au fond de toi, tu as ta réponse, il suffit d'y faire attention et de creuser pour la trouver…

- Oui, vous avez raison….

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier Fullmetal… »

Le silence revint alors que les deux alchimistes méditaient sur leur avenir. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore… Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre, pourtant Edward ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Hum, Colonel ? Pourquoi…

- Roy.

- Hein ? fit-il surpris par cette interruption.

- Nous ne sommes plus au quartier, mais chez moi. Autant m'appeler par mon prénom.

- …. C'est vrai, concéda l'alchimiste. Alors… hem, _Roy_…. Pourquoi est-ce que vous…. Tu as, enfin… fait ça, termina t-il d'une petite voix gênée.

- Oh… Eh bien…. Débuta le jeune colonel sans savoir comment répondre. En vérité, FullMetal, je..

- Edward.

- Hm ?

- Si je dois vous appeler Roy, autant que vous m'appeliez aussi par mon vrai prénom, affirma le jeune homme aux yeux d'or.

- Exact, il n'y a pas de raison pour faire l'inverse…. Donc, Edward, je n'ai pas de raison précise pour expliquer ce que j'ai fait. »

En disant cela, il posa sa tasse sur la petite table-basse. Il se tourna ensuite vers son subordonné qui le regardait d'un air étrange.

« Quoi ? finit par demander le noiraud, un peu agacé d'un tel regard.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Il y a toujours une raison pour expliquer nos gestes, répondit Ed.

- Eh bien non, Edward, il n'y a pas toujours de raison pour tout. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, continua Roy avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Nous sommes des scientifiques, nous savons donc que tout s'explique… Pourtant, c'est faux… Peut-on expliquer la guerre d'Ishbal ? Peut-on expliquer les ordres absurdes ? Peut-on expliquer les expériences impossibles que tu as vécu avec les homonculus ? Peut-on expliquer la mort d'innocent ? Peut-on expliquer les sentiments des personnes pour d'autres ?… Non, on ne peut pas, tout comme on ne peut pas expliquer certains de nos actes. Il nous arrive de faire des choses parce qu'on les ressent sans pour autant comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je n'ai pas de raison précise pour expliquer le fait que je t'ai embrassé sous le gui. J'en avais eu envie sur le coup et voilà, » termina t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, pendant qu'un ange passe.

« Vous… Vous en aviez eu envie ? répéta le plus jeune des deux.

- …., » réalisant trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire, l'homme toussa avant de détourner les yeux et de fixer l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Le blond, lui, continuait de fixer son supérieur, le rouge aux joues.

Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Tout ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Tout n'avait pas forcément une raison logique.

Car il était vrai…. Edward n'avait pas de raison d'être revenu à Central, il n'avait pas de raison de préférer venir dans la capital plutôt que de rester avec son frère. Il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas avoir rendu sa montre le premier jour. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir dit qu'il ne quittera pas l'armée même si elle ne lui apportait plus rien. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être entré dans le bureau de son supérieur lors de sa promenade.

Il n'avait pas de raison non plus d'avoir arrêter les sarcasmes ce soir. Il n'avait de raison de s'être préoccupé de cette branche de gui. Il avait encore moins de raison d'avoir apprécier le léger contact des lèvres du noiraud ou bien d'avoir accepter de venir chez lui.

Edward Elric n'avait pas du tout de raison de se sentir dans un état indescriptible à côté de l'homme aux yeux de charbon.

Roy aussi n'avait pas de raison. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il avait su que les deux frères avaient récupérer leur corps. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir arrêter sa course aux femmes depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune alchimiste grandir. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'être senti soulagé lorsque ce dernier avait dit qu'il ne quitterait pas son commandement.

Il n'avait pas de raison non plus de ne pas avoir taquiné le blond ce soir. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir ressentit de la joie lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant sa porte.

Il avait encore moins de raison de se sentir bien sachant qu'il avait le confiance de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'embrasser furtivement et d'en avoir apprécier le rapide touché. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'avoir invité chez lui.

Roy Mustang n'avait aucune raison de le trouver mignon et d'avoir un tel chamboulement en lui en présence du jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

Aucun des deux n'avaient une raison valable… Et pourtant…. Pourtant…

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent et que les pétards commençaient à se faire entendre dans Central, le noiraud tourna la tête et entra en contact avec les yeux d'or. Ils se fixèrent, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas de raison, non…. Du moins, le croyaient-ils.

A cet instant précis, tout deux comprirent. Ils comprirent ce qui les avaient poussé à agir ainsi l'un par rapport à l'autre, ils comprirent enfin ce qu'était cette sensation, ce sentiment au fond d'eux.

Ils n'essayaient plus de vouloir le cacher, de s'en débarrasser. Non, pas du tout. Ils laissèrent tomber le fait de vouloir expliquer l'origine de ce sentiment. Le noiraud et le blond acceptèrent en même temps la présence de cette émotion en eux.

Oui, c'était cela, ils en étaient sûrs.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, ils en étaient surs. Sûr et certain que leur seule et unique raison, leur raison commune n'était que l'amour.

Roy avait aimé Ed comme un fils, puis cet amour s'était éloigné du sens paternel pour prendre une autre direction. L'amour comme on aime un amant.

Edward avait aimé Roy comme un père, voire un grand frère, un modèle. Puis cela s'était éloigné pour se rapprocher de cet amour que seuls deux amants puissent partagés.

Lorsque le douzième coup retentit, les lèvres douces et sucrées du jeune homme rencontrèrent celles tendre et chaudes de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Un baiser doux, rempli d'amour et de passion était tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Roy encercla le blond de ses bras, ce dernier les passant autour du cou de son nouvel amant., tous les deux fermant leurs yeux.

Leur baiser se prolongea, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre.

En cette veillée de Noël, cet échange leur suffisait amplement. Ils s'aimaient mutuellement, il n'y avait aucun raison de s'inquiété pour le lendemain.

Peut-être que, finalement, Roy chercherait une autre demeure. Peut-être qu'Edward saurait quoi faire de son avenir… Ils avaient trouvés ce qui leur manquait depuis si longtemps…

Et ce baiser et l'amour qui en émanait ne pouvait être que leur plus bel cadeau de Noël…

FIN

Terminé. Alors cela vous a t-il plu ? En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée pour l'écrire :)

A vous maintenant de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Et une dernière fois, Joyeux Noël, bonnée année et passez de joyeuse fêtes!


End file.
